An Intense Game of Truth or Dare
by FlamingWingsAndFrozenHearts
Summary: A mild game of Truth or Dare hosted at Fowl Manor quickly turns into a cutthroat, intense game of revenge. How will this turn out? I would love suggestions for possible truths and dares.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like I should say something here, but I don't know what to say. Oh well, read my awesome story instead of listening to my annoying voice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day.

Holly, Trouble, No°1, and Foaly had all gotten visas to the surface. They had been planning this day for three months and were very excited to see what Juliet had planned for them.

Juliet let them in at the first knock. Mulch was already there, cleaning out the Fowl's refrigerator. Beckett and Myles were at their aunt's house, and Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were on a month-long vacation in the Bahamas. Artemis was currently in his study, and Butler was on the couch in the living room.

"Artemis!", Juliet called. "C'mere!"

Artemis and Mulch walked in and Juliet explained to the group what they were going to do.

"Okay, guys. We are going to play Truth or Dare."

This statement was met with a "Yay!" from No°1 and sighs of dismay from everyone else. Juliet ignored the sighs and continued explaining.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Some nodded, some shook their heads. So Juliet proceeded to explain.

"Okay. Truth or Dare for dummies it is. Someone goes first. That person picks another person and asks them, 'Truth or dare?'. The person being asked can either say 'truth' or 'dare'. If they pick truth, the first person asks them a question that they have to answer truthfully or they have to endure a punishment thought up by the first person. If they pick dare, they are dared by the first person to do something, usually something embarrassing. Not doing a dare ends in the same consequence as lying to a truth. So, who's ready to play?"

No°1 piped up. "I have a question. Are there limits on what we can ask and dare?"

Juliet shook her head. "Nope. Dirtiness is welcomed. And there are only three rules: A, the same thing cannot be asked or dared twice. 1, you cannot pick the person who picked you right after they pick you. And D, you can't pick the same person twice in a row. Who's ready to—"

"I'm sorry", Artemis interrupted, "but you said—"

"I know what I said, Artemis. I said it just to annoy you. Ticking you off is fun. Anyway, who's ready to play Truth or Dare?"

* * *

 **Hey! I'm gonna need ideas for truths and dares—please leave some!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank BossMan 1a22 for thinking up Mulch's dare. Thank you to The AF Critic, MrsMidnight, jayjthebigmouth, and BossMan 1a22 for reviewing and leaving awesome suggestions. I'm sorry I couldn't use all of them, but I may use some of them in chapters to come.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Juliet motioned for No°1 to come with her to the hallway. "No°1, I have a very important job for you. You will be the lie detector. When someone is asked a Truth question, I want you to probe their mind to make sure they aren't lying. I am trusting you to not cover up for your friends and to tell the truth when you are asked a Truth. Okay?"

No°1 nodded. "Okay."

"Okay", Juliet said, returning to her seat and writing something on a scrap of paper. She turned to the others. They had arranged the furniture in a makeshift circle around the antique coffee table. Butler and Juliet were on opposite ends in armchairs. To Butler's left, Mulch and Trouble sat on a couch, Foaly standing next to them, directly to Juliet's right. To Butler's right sat No°1 on another couch. Next to him was Artemis, then Holly.

"Pick a number between one and one hundred." After a few seconds, No°1 said "Ready". Five minutes later, Artemis said "Ready".

Juliet turned to her right. "What was your number, Foaly?"

"Fifty-two."

"Trouble?"

"Thirty."

"Mulch?"

"Twenty-five point five zero two and three-fifths."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Dom?"

"One."

"Wow. You really didn't want to go first, did you?"

Butler shook his head and Juliet smiled at her brother.

"No°1?"

"Twelve point seven."

"Artemis?"

"Nintey-two point three zero three five two nine."

"And, fairy girl."

"Two."

Juliet placed the folded paper on the table. "Drumroll, please."

No°1 and Mulch started banging on the table, much to Artemis's annoyance.

"And the number is...Sixty-two point seven zero three! So the winner is...Foaly!"

Foaly punched the air and attempted to give Mulch a fist bump, which Mulch responded to by giving Foaly a fist bump in the forehead.

Foaly rubbed his head. "Ow. Okay, Artemis. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Artemis hadn't heard the conversation between No°1 and Juliet, but he could feel the demon probing his mind.

"Imagine this entire group is confronted with an all-powerful, crazy gang of demons. You have a genius plan that is certain to work, but you can only save yourself and one of us. Who would you take with you?"

Artemis knew this answer right off the bat. He would take Holly, for obvious reasons, which he would not reveal to anyone but Holly herself to save his life. He knew then that he would have to say Holly, because No°1 now knew.

He pretended to think a moment. At some point in time, Foaly leaned over Trouble and whispered something to Mulch, who whispered something back and nodded. About thirty seconds later, Artemis spoke.

"Holly." Several people gasped, including Holly, and Mulch reluctantly pulled a bag of gold out of his pocket and handed it to Foaly, who smiled evilly. Then Artemis continued. "Holly, because she is the obvious choice. Butler, Foaly, Mulch, and Juliet have no magic, so if they or I were injured, it would slow us down because we could not heal it. I am not as close to No°1 as I am to Holly, and Trouble doesn't really like me anyway. So Holly is the only one left." Several said "Ohhh", and Mulch pumped the air with his fist and took the bag back from Foaly. Artemis looked at the dwarf across from him.

"Mulch. I think I know what you just bet on, and I can't directly punish Foaly, so truth or dare?"

"Dare, Mud Boy. Gimme all you got."

"I dare you to swap clothes with someone and wear their clothes for the rest of the game"

"Okay. Who do I swap with?"

"Foaly."

Foaly swore under his breath. Mulch's clothes were no doubt way smaller than his. It was _on_ between him and the Mud Boy.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Was that too childish? I NEED YOUR OPINION! (gives out Milky Ways to everyone who leaves their opinion.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The AF Critic, I accept your dare! ( did I say that right?)**

 **Thank you so much to jayjthebigmouth, MrsMidnight, BirdOfMusic-BirdOfGrace, BossMan1a22, Yoshida(guest), paranoidcentaur(guest), random(guest), and The AF Critic for leaving helpful reviews and awesome suggestions for truths and dares. I would like to thank The AF Critic for Holly's dare and BossMan1a22 for Trouble's dare.**

* * *

Mulch smiled at him, a big, toothy grin. Foaly looked down at his shirt. Caballine had gotten it for him the day before. It was pure white, and said "Techies Rule!" in dark blue letters on the front. He swore under his breath. That shirt was never going to be pure white again.

"Okay", said Juliet, who had taken on the roll of referee. "You two, go in one of the spare bedrooms and change. You must swap everything. _Everything_. You hear me? N°1 will do an x-ray when you're done." Foaly groaned. "D'Arvit."

* * *

The two came back to the living room, Mulch wearing the biggest smile in the world, and Foaly wearing a scowl just as big. Said Foaly stared daggers at Artemis before returning to his place beside Trouble. All eyes were on them. Butler whistled. Mulch was weaing Foaly's shirt, which was already smudged with who-knows-what and went down to his ankles. Foaly was wearing Mulch's dirty shirt, which was visibly tight on him. He also had on Mulch's jeans, his tail poking out from beneath the bum flap. This resulted in the poor centaur walking very slowly and awkwardly. Mulch sat down on the male elf's other side."Okay. Holly, truth or dare?"

The LEP captain smiled. "Dare."

Mulch grinned evilly at Artemis. "I dare you to go into another room and sit down. You will be blindfolded while Yours Truly sends someone else in the room. That someone will stay in the room for five minutes. During that time, they will kiss you. After five minutes are up, they will come out. Then you will be allowed to take off your blindfold and come out, and you have to guess who kissed you."

Holly gulped. "Okay."

"Don't worry. We'll shut the door."

Holly just nodded.

Juliet tied a rag around Holly's head, covering her eyes. She lead the elf into a spare room and helped her sit on the bed. A few moments later, Holly heard footsteps, and the door opened. "Before we, ah… start… please tell me you're male."

The reply came in the form of a whisper in her ear. She recognized the voice immediately. "Shh, they can hear us. As you well know, I am male. And Holly, don't guess me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I am supposed to kiss you now, so… here goes."

"No tongue."

"Right. No tongue."

His lips touched hers, a soft kiss, no tongue like she said. After five minutes, he stood up and walked out, leaving her breathless. _Wow. I didn't know Artemis was that good a kisser._

* * *

"Okay, Artemis. Go in there and show her what you've got."

If it was possible for Artemis to get any paler at that moment, he did. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Artemis was surprised at the word he had just thought. _Hey, at least you get to kiss the princess again._

 _Go away, Orion._

 _I have a question._

 _What?!_

 _Can I be in control of this body when we go in there? I won't let her know, but I want to experience this._

 _No! You would just permanently ruin my relationship with her._

 _Fine. Don't be such a dragon, or I may have to slay you._

Artemis stood up and walked into the room. Holly was sitting on the bed, blindfolded. Then she spoke. "Before we, ah… start… please tell me you're male."

Artemis bent down next to her and whispered in her ear, "Shh, they can hear us. As you well know, I am male. And Holly, don't guess me, okay?" He didn't know exactly why he didn't want her to guess him, but he brushed it off, deciding to ponder that later.

"Okay."

"Well, I am supposed to kiss you now, so… here goes."

"No tongue."

"Right. No tongue."

He was surprised at the confidence in his own voice. He leaned in, and heaven greeted him.

After five minutes, he stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked out, a small smile on his face.

 _I wonder what she thought about that._

* * *

Holly took her blindfold off and looked in the mirror on the door. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. She waited until the blushing died down before going back out. "So", Mulch asked. "Who was it?"

"Definitely not you, because they didn't smell like troll dung. Hmm, probably not Arty, and hopefully not Juliet. Knowing Foaly, definitely not Foaly, and most likely not N°1, so I'm going with Trouble."

"Wrong.", the dwarf answered. "It was–"

"You know what, I really don't want to know. Hmm, let's see… Trouble, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Holly punched the air with her fist triumphantly. "Yes! Trouble, you will be drenched with oil and you will be chased by Butler and myself for ten minutes. If we catch you, you must dance to the enjoyment of your captors for five minutes."

Trouble glared at Holly, who was wearing an evil smirk comparable to one of Artemis's. "D'Arvit."

* * *

 **So, whadja think? Review!**

 **Do you like one dare in each chapter or should I add another one?**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I am not dead, and no, I am not discontinuing this story! I'm sorry, I've been trying to get TUT done, but now I have writer's block on that so I decided to update this. Thank you to BossMan1a22, MrsMidnight, ConmieMaheswaran, The AF Critic, drgraves129, LuvverOfThisFic(guest), woozoo(guest), DragonHood123, ArtemisFowlfan(guest), fairytailasaurus, and Rob165449 for reviewing the last chapter. I would like to thank BossMan1a22 for Trouble's dare, LuvverOfThisFic and jayjthebigmouth for Artemis' truth, and lots of people for Juliet's dare, although I modified it and reversed the people involved.**

 **AF Critic, those three adjectives are underlined. **

* * *

The rest of the group followed Holly as she literally pulled Trouble through the house to the back door, and pushed him out. _D'Arvit,_ Trouble thought, _if word of this gets out, my reputation is ruined._ The LEP commander turned to Foaly. "You'd better not be taping this, centaur. I mean it. I will cut your paycheck in half, then cut that in half, if anyone below ground speaks of this." Foaly nodded and reluctantly put his phone away. He looked at Artemis, who, unbeknownst to Trouble, pulled his phone out.

Holly and the rest of the group stepped back as Butler walked forward and dumped half a bottle of oil on Trouble's head. He beckoned to Holly, who stepped forward beside him, and pushed Trouble forward. The oil shined in the sunlight, giving Trouble a glossy look. Holly crouched, ready to run, and counted down.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Trouble took off, Holly tailing close behind. Butler speed walked, but somehow managed to stay close behind Holly.

After about five minutes of running around the yard, Holly pounced and grabbed Trouble's shoulders. She yanked him back and threw him on the ground. When he tried to throw her off of him, Butler stepped in and picked Trouble up, dangling him by the ankles. "And now, elf boy, it is time to dance."

* * *

Butler dropped the elf on a picnic table. Holly prodded him with a stick when he stood up. "Dance", she commanded.

"I don't know _how_ to dance!", he protested.

She stepped back. "Well, I tried. Anyone else?"

No°1 walked up. "I think I have an idea. Commander, how good are your reflexes?"

Trouble looked genuinely scared now. "T-the best in the LEP.", he stuttered. Holly scowled at him. No°1 pointed his index finger at Trouble's foot, and a burst of red magic shot out. Trouble hurriedly picked up his foot before the magic touched it. No°1 raised his other finger, aiming at Trouble's head. He dodged that too. No°1 shot out more magic, faster, in different locations, until Trouble danced trying to dodge them all. For five minutes, everyone was rolling on the ground, laughing, except for No°1, Artemis, who was trying to hold his camera steady, and Butler, who was laughing but didn't think it very professional to be laying on the ground. After five minutes, Artemis managed to tell No°1 to stop.

"Oh, wow!", Juliet panted. "I wish I could see that again!"

"You can", Artemis answered, waving his phone in the air. "I got the whole thing on video."

Trouble glared at him. "Truth or dare, Mud Boy?"

Artemis thought for a moment. If he picked dare, Trouble would most likely dare him to delete the video. If he picked truth, Trouble would probably ask him an embarrassing question, most likely pertaining to Holly in some way. He thought while Holly hosed Trouble down.

"Truth", he finally decided once they were all back inside.

Trouble, who was wrapped in a pink towel with little blue roses all over it (much to his embarrassment), answered immediately. "Have you ever kissed someone, and if so, who?"

Artemis paled slightly. "You mean–"

"Before today."

Holly also paled slightly, silently willing the Mud Boy think up some crafty way to answer and not lie without giving them away.

Of course, No°1 knew the answer right away, and almost let out a gasp. _Wow. Just wow._ was all he could think.

Artemis took a deep breath before answering. '"Yes. I have."

Holly cringed. Butler and Juliet gasped. Mulch whistled. Trouble and Foaly grinned evilly.

"Is that so?", Trouble asked. "Who?"

Arte!is pretended to think. "Hmm… it was a while back… Beautiful girl, she was, probably still is. Her name started with an H, I think…"

"Wow.", Foaly murmured. "Artemis Fowl, the boy who never forgets anything, forgot the name of the girl he kissed?"

Arte!is shrugged, but didn't say anything. Holly sighed and relaxed. Butler, always alert, saw this movement and understood what it meant.

Trouble turned to No°1. "Is he lying?"

"No, he is not lying." _He's not telling the entire truth, but he's not lying._

Then came an uncomfortable silence as everyone pondered this.

"Okay", Artemis declared after a while. "Juliet, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Dare."

"I dare you to let Holly give you a makeover. Blindfolded. And you have to keep the makeup on for the rest of the game." Juliet's eyes widened and she gasped in horror. Holly smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

Ten minutes later, all of Juliet's makeup was on the dining room table(yes it took that long to get it all out), Holly was blindfolded, and Juliet was trying to come up with a way to get back at Artemis in her next dare.

"You ready, Mud Girl?"

"No."

Juliet felt the eye-shadow brush on her cheek, and the frigid concealer on her eyelids. The rough surface of the eyeliner brush was the last thing she felt on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Holly announced that she was done and took off her blindfold. She took one look at the girl in front of her and fell off the chair, laughing. She managed to get up and she and Juliet made their way to the family room.

Everyone tried so hard to contain their laughter when Juliet walked in. Most failed. Butler was the only one not laughing at his baby sister and her hideous makeup, which I will try to explain to you.

Juliet's face was a train wreck. There was sparkly green eye-shadow smeared all over her face, along with metallic blue, hot pink, and gold. Blood red lipstick was in stripes around her eyes, and different shades of blush covered her nose and cheeks in a fine powder. Concealer was smeared on her eyelids, and eyeliner topped it all off like stripes on a zebra.

Juliet glared at Artemis. "Show me a mirror.", she growled.

"Are you sure?", Foaly chuckled.

"I'm sure. Give me a damn mirror."

Artemis disappeared into another room and came back with a handheld mirror. "This is for making me play this game.", he explained before holding the mirror in front of her face.

Juliet screamed bloody murder as soon as she saw the monstrosity that was her face.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! Please let me take it off, _please_!", she begged.

Artemis smirked and shook his head. "Nope. That was the dare. You can't take it off for the rest of the game."

Juliet slapped him across the face, then sauntered over to her chair and plopped down. She smiled as the perfect plan came together in her mind. Artemis would soon regret the very day he was born.

* * *

 **I have no idea what Juliet's plan is! I need ideas, people! Thank you. *bows and walks off stage***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hope y'all like this. Sorry it took a long time to update, I've been trying to think about TUT. But that's no excuse. Do y'all prefer longer chapters and more time between updates, or short chapters and more frequent updates. I'm open to suggestions.**

 **I still need ideas, so feel free to suggest stuff.**

* * *

Juliet smirked an evil smirk that Artemis would've been proud of had he not been afraid of her next move.

"No°1. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm." The little imp tapped his chin. "I'll go with truth."

Juliet's smirk grew. "Perfect. No°1, you saw in Artemis' head when he did that last truth, right?"

He nodded.

"Tell me–what was the name of the girl? First and last."

No°1 gulped. He gave Artemis the most apologetic look he could conjure up and drew a deep breath. "Hollyshort." He said, really fast.

"I'm sorry, No°1, I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it a bit slower this time?" Juliet asked. She knew the answer perfectly well, she just wanted to torture the poor boy a little longer.

"Holly Short."

Holly got up, her face a color of red that even the late Commander Julius Root hadn't seen before, and ran upstairs. Artemis followed her, his face an equal shade, if not redder.

Juliet and Foaly laughed and high-fived. "Oh my Frond!" Foaly exclaimed. "Holly just invented a new shade of red!"

Juliet giggled. "We have got to come up with a ship name!"

"Already got one. They are Hartemis, now and forever!"

"All in favor of shipping Hartemis, say 'Aye'!" Juliet added.

Mulch said 'Aye', along with Juliet and Foaly. Butler honestly didn't care, and let's face it, Trouble had major feelings for Holly. If anything, this just gave him another reason to hate the Mud Boy.

* * *

Holly and Artemis ran into his room and locked the door behind them.

"Holly", Artemis questioned, "are you mad?"

"Not at you, no." She replied. "I'm mad at that filthy Mud Girl. I say we have ourselves a little revenge to serve."

Artemis smiled that eerie vampire smile of his. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, Holly."

"I know. And I have a plan."

"Enlighten me?"

"Since Juliet picked No°1, it is his turn to pick. He is closer to me than to anyone else playing this stupid game, so I'm sure he'll help us. I have a dare in mind. We just have to hope Butler will pick dare."

"Wait, this concerns Butler? Holly, I suddenly am doubting this and your sanity."

Holly smiled and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mud Boy, nothing's gonna happen to the big guy. I'm not that stupid. Wait…is there a possibility that Juliet can beat Butler in a wrestling match?"

Artemis' smirk returned. "Not a chance."

"Good. I'll get No°1. You wait here."

* * *

"Of course, Holly. I'd love to help."

"Okay, here's what you have to do. Ask Butler, and make sure he says dare."

"He's Butler. I'm sure he'll say dare."

"Okay. What should the punishment be?"

Artemis thought for a moment, then smirked evilly.

"Loser has to lick Mulch's foot."

Holly gagged and No°1's face turned a pale shade of green. After they recovered, Holly giggled.

"Artemis, you are a genius!"

Said genius raised an eyebrow at the elf. "I think I am aware of that, Holly."

No°1 smiled. "Let's go. We have revenge to serve."

Artemis stopped him. "Wait. If we go down there like this, everyone else will surely suspect that we have been plotting against them. We need to go out like we came in. You two go down first, No°1 patting Holly on the back and comforting her, and I'll follow a few feet behind."

"And you two need to blush." No°1 added.

Holly put one hand on her hip. "And how do you suppose we do that, No°1? We can't exactly make ourselves blush."

"Yes you can." The little imp insisted. "Just remember when you kissed."

The boy's and elf's cheeks flushed an impressive shade of red. No°1 chuckled. "See?"

They made their way down the stairs as Artemis suggested, and took their places on the couch. Juliet grinned smugly at Artemis as she saw how red his face was.

"Okay" Started No°1. "Butler, truth or dare?"

The bodyguard sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to compete in a wrestling match with Juliet. Loser has to lick Mulch's foot."

Juliet's smug grin turned into a glare full of daggers at Artemis. He smiled back at her. Then Juliet fully comprehended what she would have to do. Even with Kevlar woven into his chest, there was no way she could possibly beat him in a wrestling match, especially considering what was at stake. The thought made her turn slightly green.

Everyone followed Butler put to the dojo, where he and his little sister stood across from one another about seven feet apart as everyone else watched. Mulch marched up in between them with a whistle.

Butler eyed him suspiciously. "You don't have to be a referee."

Mulch shrugged. "I know. I just wanted to make it up to you before one of you has to lick my foot. So three, two, one!" He blew the whistle and hurried out of the way. Butler inched closer to his sister as she tried to edge away. Her big brother sighed and held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, Jules, but I'm not licking the foot of a dwarf who doesn't know the purpose of a showerhead." With that, he lunged forward and had her pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds.

She struggled, but the bodygaurd had pinned her in such a way that she couldn't move anything but her head. She exhaled loudly, defeated, as Mulch counted to ten and blew the whistle. Butler pulled himself off of his little sister, giving her an apologetic look as Mulch sat on a bench and took off his shoe. Juliet glared at Artemis with all the hate she could before sitting in front of the dwarf, hesitantly stuck her tongue out, and pressed it to the hairy foot for half a second before pulling it away. She then bolted out of the dojo and into the manor. They found out later that it had taken an entire container of Icebreakers before the taste went away.

 **WARNING: THIS SECTION IS NOT RELEVANT TO THE STORY AMD YOU MAY SKIP IT IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH.**

I'm going to try to describe the taste to you. Do not read if you have a particularly weak stomach.

Imagine you put wet dog food out in the blazing sun, leave it there for a week, then put it in the blender. Add a couple rotten eggs. Leave a piece of ham out in the sun for a few days, cover it in dog poo, and add it to the mix. Then take your least favorite food, roll it in week-old fly guts, and add it in. Blend and leave in the sun for a few days before drinking. That's what it tasted like.


End file.
